Homem de Silicio
Personagem criado por Nicollas "Lord Soth" Forti Atributos Destreza: 9 Força: 6 (9) Corpo: 13(16) Int: 7 Vontade: 3 Mente: 7 Infl: 2 Aura: 2 Espirito: 2 Iniciativa: 18 Hero Points: 0 Poderes Comprehend Languages 7*, Density Increase 3, Detect (Powers) 7*, Interface 7*, Jumping 6*, Mimic 16, Radar Sense 7, Radio Communication 7*, Recall 11, Running 9*, Thermal Vision 8, Ultra Vision 8 (*) - Linked Bônus e Limitações * Comprehend Languages: Can Comprehend Written Languages; * Density Increased: APs of Power ADD to STR, APs of Power Don't Subtract from DEX; Maximum APs Only, Always On, Cannot Enhance; * Detect: Discerning, Can Identify Powers With a Dice Action, using Detect as AV/EV and OV/RV is equal to INT/MIND of the Target, Minor Power Burnout (R#: 3); * Mimic: Catastrophic Power Burnout (R#:5), Multi-Attack Bonuses (+2), Can't Mimic Mystic Oriented Powers, Fading Vantagens Miscellaneous: L.A.W. Membership, Sintozóide (Baseada na vantagens Android, com o upgrade Emoções) Desvantagens Distinct Appearance, Innocent, Social Inept, Uncertainty Wealth: 0 Personal Data Motivação: Responsibility of Power Alter Ego: Aaron Strucker Ocupação: Sintozóide Estado Civil: Solteiro Parentes Conhecidos: Professor Gustav Strucker ("pai" - falecido) Afiliações: L.A.W. Base de Operações: Munique, Alemanha Altura: 1,89 m Peso: 500 kg Olhos: Negros Cabelos: Careca Idade: Irrelevante Histórico Ao descobrir a existência de super seres nas forças dos Aliados, o Reich entrou em pânico e logo os engenheiros e cientistas nazistas eram ordenados a criar e pesquisar métodos para combate-los. Gustav Strucker era um desses cientistas, visionário e a frente de seu tempo trabalhava nas instalações Nazi por falta de opção. Uns dos principais responsáveis pelos projetos das super armas e tanques do Reich, o professor Strucker evitava apresentar seus projetos à seus superiores, porem dessa vez foi forçado a criar um equipamento que pudesse mimetizar as capacidades de outros super-seres. O professor, sabendo do perigo de tal criação, tinha certeza que os nazistas seriam vitoriosos se seu projeto fosse concretizado, estendia seu prazo cada vez que era questionado sobre o avanço do projeto. Porem quando pressionado por seus superiores, Gustav, se viu forçado a apresentar um de seus antigos projetos, um sintozoide criado com a intenção de reproduzir uma versão artificial de seu falecido filho. Estranhamente, o projeto foi aceito e Strucker, surpreso, se viu forçado a continuar de onde havia parado. Meses haviam se passado e prestes a concluir o humano sintético, o professor percebeu que a tecnologia de sua época era incapaz de reproduzir as funções cerebrais necessárias, a capacidade de processamento estava além de seu alcance. Strucker não sabia o quer iria dizer a seus superiores, havia consumido uma enorme quantidade de recursos e tempo, e dizer que não havia possibilidade de concluir o projeto certamente custaria sua vida. Entretanto, Himmler havia retornado de sua peregrinação mistica e trazia consigo a solução para as defesas do Reich. Imediatamente todos os projetos foram arquivados, para a sorte do professor Strucker. Antes que o sintozoide fosse desmontado, Strucker o recolhe e foge para seu bunker pessoal, onde permanece até o fim da guerra e além. Durante seu confinamento, transforma seu bunker em "útero" artificial para conceber seu novo filho, criando um intrincado sistema automatizado evolutivo. Em seus últimos dias, o professor prepara a chegada de seu filho e sem mais recursos para se manter falece por inanição. Os anos se passam e o sintozoide finalmente é despertado pelos sistemas automáticos de seu "útero", sua própria criação é revelada por meio de videos, assim como sua condição. Ciente que havia sido criado como arma de guerra nazista, procura por autoridades e se entrega. As autoridades, devido a condição de vida artificial de Aaron, não sabiam o que fazer e ao revelar suas capacidades sobrehumanas, fora levado para servir como agente da L.A.W. Descrição Apesar de deter um nome humano, Aaron se assemelha vagamente a um, seu corpo é um mistura complexa de metais, plásticos e cerâmica. Boa parte de seu corpo é revestido por placas brancas como marfim polido e metalizado de uma liga de silício e aço carbono ultra resistente e leve. Juntas mecânicas, pistões e estrias elásticas nos antebraços lembram a musculatura humana. Frestas no revestimento revelam uma luminescência azulada pálida e fria, reflexo do constante funcionamento dos complexos sistemas internos e órgãos sintético. Sua calvaria é transparente e revela parcialmente sua unidade de processamento, um cérebro sintético que emana a mesma luminescência, um pouco mais intensa, mas ainda sim pálida e fria. Sua face é alva assim como o resto do corpo e é revestida por um liga metálica maleável capaz de emular todos os tipos expressões, suas feições são as mesmas do falecido filho do Professor Strucker, um típico jovem alemão de aproximadamente 24 anos. Personalidade Aaron é capaz de compreender emoções humanas e também está suscetível a elas. Geralmente fala pouco, é observador e tenta compreender sua condição como homem artificial. Tem dificuldades para lidar com suas emoções e seu pouco contato com humanos faz com que não os compreenda bem. Questiona constantemente sua existência e proposito, duvidando de suas capacidades como entidade sobre-humana. Category:Fichas Particulares Category:Agentes da L.A.W.